One Minute Melee: Luigi vs Proto Man
ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! TWO FIGHTERS!!!! 60 SECONDS!!!! MELEE!!!!!! GO! Melee Luigi was walking around the Mushroom Kingdom, normal day. Fixed Toadsworth's sink, Fixed Bowser's Dishwasher, a good work day. He looked up at the sky, smiling. Beautiful clouds, bright sun, lovely red beam being fired at the town. Luigi paused. Luigi: Wait, What!?!? The red beam came down and destroyed Toad's house. It walked out of the rubble, revealing to be Proto Man. Luigi got out a Fire Flower and glared at the robot. Luigi: Get ready to roll! Proto Man's buster was surrounded in sparks, then aimed it at the Plumber. They both ran and growled. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT! Luigi became Fire Luigi and started tossing fireballs incredibly fast at Proto Man. The robot blocked with the Proto Shield, and dashed at Luigi. Luigi got rammed by the shield, then Star Spinned on top of Proto's head. Luigi then ignited his fist with fire and punched down onto Proto's head. 50 Proto grabbed Luigi's hand after the attack and slammed the plumber onto the ground. Luigi groaned, then jumped up and back kicked Proto Man. The robot then got hit by another fireball, then started firing pellets. Eventually, Luigi got tired, and Proto took his chance to hit Luigi with a charged blast. 40 Luigi was sent into a Toad House, and lost his fire form. He got out his hammer, and slammed it onto Proto Man. The robot rammed Luigi with the Proto Shield, and then punched him in the face with the Hard Knuckle. Luigi grunted, then became Ice Luigi and froze Proto's shield. 30 Proto tried melting his shield with the Nitro Fire, but it ended up melting the shield as well. Proto Man switched to Shadow Blade, then to Quick Boomerang, then finally to Thunder Beam. Luigi was sent flying into the air by the combo attack, and thought of a plan while up there. 20 Luigi charged up a giant ice ball, and tossed it down onto Proto Man, who countered with the Proto Strike. Luigi landed on the ground, and Star Spinned into Proto Man. He then froze Proto Man's left arm, who smashed it into Luigi's chest. The green capped plumber hit Proto Man hard with his hammer. 10 Luigi was then punched in the faced by the Hard Knuckle, and then heard a beeping sound. The robot and the plumber looked down. The hammer set off Proto's nuclear core. They screamed, and Proto grabbed onto Luigi, wanting to take down the plumber with him. 9'' Luigi pulled something out of his pocket.... ''8 It was yellow and shiny, and Proto's eyes became intrigued.... 7'' It was the Super Star... ''6 All the Toads evacuated, and the castle Peach lived in was carried away by a gigantic hovercraft. Luigi smirked, knowing everybody would survive. He then saw Mario and Yoshi run out of the city as well. 5'' Luigi became the colour of a rainbow, and Proto Man let go, Luigi somehow hurting him.... ''4 Luigi backflipped back, and saw Proto Man beep faster then ever. Proto panicked and tried taking it out.... 3'' But..... ''2 It was no..... 1'' Use.... ''0!!!!! BOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K-K-K-K O!!!!! After a huge explosion goes off, Proto's helmet flies up in the air, and some one catches it. It was Luigi, now back to normal. He looks around, and frowns. The whole kingdom...destroyed. Luigi sees one item though. He walks over to it and smiles. It was a picture of him and Daisy..... Results This melees winner is......... Luigi jumps in the air and says "Luigi Number 1!" Luigi. ﻿ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Male-only battles Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant